America's Most Eligible: All Stars Choices
__FORCETOC__ This page contains the choices in America's Most Eligible: All Stars and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! *Play without importing. (Go to choice 3) Choice 2 *Yes, I'd like to change my face. (Go to choice 3) *No, I'll stick with my current face. (Go to choice 5) Choice 3 *Female. *Male. Choice 4 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 5 (Female) *Lapiz Lazuli (��15) *Rose Gold (��15) *Curly Bun *Long Curls *Short Blonde *Medium Straight *Sleek and Smooth Choice 5 (Male) *Violet Crush (��15) *Luscious Locks (��15) *Short Black *Medium Blond *Cropped Brown *Tousled Red Choice 6 (Female) *Flirty Floral (��20) *Sweater n' Shorts *Bold in Blue Green *Pretty in Pink Choice 6 (Male) *Plaid to the Bone (��20) *Seafoam Stripes *Old Staple *Miami Casual Choice 7 *This look is perfect! (Go to choice 8) *Let's try something else. (Go to choice 4) *I want to change my gender. (Go to choice 3) Choice 8 *Yes, I'd like to rename Jamie. (Go to choice 9) *No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your name: Default is "Jamie" Choice 10 *Yes, I'd like to continue with this look. (Go to choice 12) *No, I'd like to choose a new look. (Go to choice 11) Choice 11 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter the name of the Bad Boy: Default is "Adam" Choice 13 *Yes, his name is Adam. (Go to choice 14) *No, he has another name. (Go to choice 12) Choice 14 *Yes, continue with this look. (Go to choice 16) *No, I'd like to choose a new look. (Go to choice 15) Choice 15 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 16 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter the name of the Tough Girl: Default is "Mackenzie" Choice 17 *Yes, her name is Mackenzie. (Go to chapter 1) *No, she has another name. (Go to choice 16) Chapter One: Baby, You're a Star Choices Choice 1 *''Handsome Stranger.'' (No effect) *''Beautiful Contestant.'' (No effect) *Derek. (No effect) *Bianca. (No effect) Choice 2 *Blow a kiss to your fans! (�� +Flirt) *Wave cheerfully! (❤ +Sweetheart) *Give 'em the cold shoulder! (�� +Villain) Choice 3 *Is everything okay? (No effect) *Have you seen Jen? (No effect) Choice 4 *Single? (Slater +2) *A new contestant? (Slater +2) Choice 5 *I've missed you so much! (No effect) *You're as gorgeous as ever. (No effect) Choice 6 *I totally agree! *I'd rather keep my old one. ( ) Choice 7 *I missed the cast and crew! (❤ +Sweetheart) *My adoring public needs me! (�� +Flirt) *This show would suck without me. (�� +Villain) Choice 8 *Hook up with every contestant! (�� +Flirt) *Sabotage my way to the top! (�� +Villain) *Form meaningful friendships! (❤ +Sweetheart) Choice 9 *You're gonna love to hate me. (�� +Villain) *I'll make you all proud! (❤ +Sweetheart) *You'll be head over heels for me. (�� +Flirt) " " Diamond Choice 1 *Catch up with Jen! (��12) *Stay in the mansion. ( ) Choice 10 *I can live with that. (No effect) *I didn't sign up for this! (No effect) Choice 11 *Heath needs to apologize! (Eden +2, Heath -2) *Eden needs to relax! *You're both being babies! (Eden -2, Heath -2) Choice 12 *Yeah, kind of. (Eden -2) *I wouldn't say that. (Eden +2) Diamond Choice 2 *Buy this item. (��20) *No Thanks. This item is called "Striking Sage" if you are a male. Choice 13 *It's good to see you! *Why aren't you helping the crew? (Eden -2) *Congrats on the promotion, snake. (Eden +2) Choice 14 *A group hug! (Bianca +2, Derek +2) *A kiss hello! (Go to Choice 15) Choice 15 *Handsome Stranger. (Handsome Stranger +2) *Beautiful Contestant. (Beautiful Contestant +2) *Derek. (Derek +2) *Bianca. (Bianca +2) Choice 16 *Play strip Truth or Dare. (Bianca +2, Heath +2, Eden -2) *Make it a drinking game! (Beautiful Contestant +2, Eden +2, Heath -2) Choice 17 *Is Slater, Eden, or Heath the hottest? (Slater +2, Eden +2, Heath -2) *What do you think of Carson as showrunner? (Handsome Stranger +2, Derek +2, Eden -2, Heath +2) Choice 18 *The Confessional room! (Derek -2, Heath +2) *The study! (Derek +2, Eden +2, Beautiful Contestant -2) Choice 19 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *''Default is "Derek was here!"'' Diamond Choice 3 *Catch up with Handsome Stranger. (��12) *Catch up with Beautiful Contestant. (��12) *Catch up with Derek. (��12) *Catch up with Bianca! (��12) *Wait for filming to start. Choice 20 *So immature! (Slater +2, Heath -2) *My hero! (Heath +2, Slater -2) Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Choices Walkthrough